clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Tate
Stephanie Tate (鷹野 千夏 Takano Chinatsu) is the first stalker whom Alyssa Hale encounters in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Biography Stephanie is a seven-year-old girl in the first grade. She is the youngest daughter of Philip and Kathryn Tate, the sister of Michael and Ashley Tate, and the adopted cousin of Alyssa. Stephanie's strange behavior began when she was playing in the den one day and discovered the Golden Statue hidden in the closet. Her hostile behavior and abnormal appearance of a pale face and amber eyes is supposedly a result of the Maxwell Curse, though official information reveals that Stephanie was never possessed by anything: she was in fact infected with a toxin that had been hidden in the statue. Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within Before making her debut, she is first heard laughing when Alyssa Hale discovers two of Ashley's body parts scattered around the house. Eventually, as Alyssa inspects a shelf in the kitchen, Stephanie throws her kitchen knife at the shelf as she laughed manically. Alyssa/Bates would then either hide or dispatch her to temporarily get rid of her. After finding the Bedroom Key and heading to the master bedroom, Alyssa will hear Kathryn yelling at Stephanie to "stop" attacking her. As she unlocks the door and enters, Stephanie is seen about to stab her mother. Alyssa immediately pushes her to the floor while telling Kathryn to run before Alyssa attempted to keep Bates from coming out. As Stephanie gets up, Bates takes over, which convinced Kathryn to flee and kicks Stephanie to the floor. As soon as he left the bedroom, Bates immediately locked the bedroom door, trapping Stephanie in the master bedroom. Although Stephanie can be heard knocking behind the locked door, she later escapes through the window in the bedroom. Later on, just as Alyssa is about to burn the statue in the dining room fireplace, Stephanie appears to stop her and walks slowly towards Alyssa, brandishing her knife. After Alyssa successfully throws in the statue and dumping oil from the oil canister into the fireplace, Stephanie attempts to stab Alyssa but only rips the Amulet from her. Bates then takes over, snatching Stephanie's knife and kicking her to the fireplace, knocking her to the ground. As Bates asks the 'little shit' about how burning the statue will fix everything, Stephanie gets up, only to be stabbed to the chest by Bates with her very own knife. Screaming in pain, Stephanie then falls to the floor. However, after Bates retrieves the Amulet, enabling Alyssa to regain control, Stephanie gets back up, laughing as she tore the knife off her chest and brandishes it towards Alyssa. However, after seeing Alyssa throwing a lit lighter in the fireplace, burning the statue in the process, a chemical reaction occured within Stephanie, which freed her from the statue's toxin's control (although Alyssa hallucinated a spirit being exorcised from Stephanie). She then collapses to the floor, her cousin collapsing after apologizing to Stephanie for the damage she inflicted onto her. Kathryn eventually discovers her unconscious daughter and niece on the floor and calls the hospital. There, Alex Corey tells Alyssa that Stephanie is seriously injured, but that her injury is not fatal. It is unknown what happened to Stephanie after the hospital was overrun with zombies, though it can be presumed that she survived. Gameplay Stephanie is equipped with a butcher knife, which she carries around throughout Chapter 1. The player can be alerted of Stephanie's presence by her maniac laughter. Whenever Stephanie is around the same area as the player, she will stalk Alyssa/Bates relentlessly. Should Alyssa/Bates come into contact with Stephanie, this will trigger Panic: Alyssa/Bates will stand still in fear as Stephanie stares and admires her knife. *If the player succeeds, Alyssa will jump out of the way as Stephanie attempts to stab her; as Bates, he'll kick Stephanie by her head before she attempts to stab him. *If the player fails, Stephanie will successfully stab Alyssa/Bates in the stomach, thus resulting a Game Over. Alternate Endings *If Alyssa, still equipped with the Amulet, confronts Stephanie as she attempts to kill Kathyrn, Bates won't be able to come out; Stephanie will get up and run towards Alyssa, stabbing her in the stomach, resulting in Ending M. *If the player has Alyssa put down her Amulet (enabling Bates to take over and knock Stephanie down) but fails to lock the master bedroom door afterwards, Stephanie will come out and attack Alyssa/Bates. After knocking her out/hiding from her, Alyssa/Bates will go to the top balcony, only to find a dead Kathryn. Immediately afterwards, Stephanie will run straight to Alyssa/Bates, stabbing her/him in the stomach; resulting in Ending L. *If the player fails to retrieve the Amulet after Bates stabbed Stephanie, Stephanie will get up and stab Bates in the stomach, resulting in Ending I. Trivia *Coincidentally, Stephanie can be triggered to appear randomly; the player simply doesn't need to go to the kitchen to not trigger her. *Stephanie is the first female and youngest stalker to appear in the Clock Tower series, with Bobby Barrows being nine years old. *Stephanie's Japanese laugh can be heard at a point during the credits of Ending A; slowly slowing down and fading out. *Stephanie's main chase theme is Shiver Lunatic. *When about to attack Alyssa/Bates, Stephanie stares and admires her knife; this is very similar to what Daniella does with her shard of glass. *Periodically throughout the first chapter of the game, the phone will ring and if answered, Stephanie's voice will be heard saying, "Ha! I'm going to kill you!" twice. Shortly after this, Stephanie will enter the room. *Stephanie and Kathryn are the only living members of the Tate family at the end. *During some evasion points she may dodge or just be put in shock and continue to stalk the player. Gallery Stephanie14sr.gif|Concept art Stephanie.png|In-game appearance StephanieManga.jpg|Stephanie attacking Alyssa in the manga 1984_c977a3ed33.png|Stephanie about to attack Alyssa in the climax of Chapter 1 stephaniefree.png|Stephanie freed from the toxin's control Tate, Stephanie Tate, Stephanie Tate, Stephanie Tate, Stephanie Tate, Stephanie